Chicken Soup for the Jun Hater's Soul
by Daxter127
Summary: We all wish Jun was dead right? Well guess what, your wish has come true, any ideas? Put them in your reviews, and Arrei come back!


Chicken Soup for the Jun Hater's soul

Chicken Soup for the Jun Hater's soul

By:

Dr. Ripper Roo

Don't we all hate Jun? (Or at least?) Well, since we all hate her, I made the ultimate fic to bash her! Also here is a little deal you can't refuse, you review more than 3 fics I will write a fic in your honor. (I'm writing one for Arrei right now, or at least thinking of one!) Okay then, let's start! 

Hi! My name is Davis and I USED to have a sister named Jun. You want to know what's it like to live with her? Man it's hell! You got to protect yourself and goes after any guy she sees. They are bound to lose virginity if they are alone. Anyway, this is how I got rid of Jun. I was playing my good old Playstation when my sister came into the living room screaming. I asked her "What's your problem?" She screamed "I GOT A ZIT!" I really didn't care about my sister having a zit, so who's to blame? I then realized the open window in the living room and got a wicked idea. I said "Jun, I know how you can get rid of that zit. Simple, have your back face towards the window and walk 21 steps back." Jun did as I told, man would she fall for anything if it had to do with guy. She walked 20 and her back was towards the window. That's when I came and shoved her out of the window. She flipped in the air and landed face first into the cement and died. I then turned around and resumed playing my Playstation. When Matt and all the guys heard about the news, they all thanked and we all became closer friends. Not to mention every boy's fear about Jun were soon eased and I became smart. – Davis

I was walking down the street after band practice and my break up with Sora. I heard footsteps behind. I walked a little faster, so did the footsteps. Closer and closer they got, my heart was thumping, I feel in my throat. I dared not to look behind me, but my sense of curiosity got the better of me. I turned around, then my worst fear was soon behind me. It was Jun, I started to run but there was no else to run to except the forest preserve. I had no other choice, it was a) Lose virginity with Jun b) Take chances in the forest. Like any sensible guy who wants to live and not lose virginity I took my way to the forest. I ran faster and faster and my adrenalin was pumping. Just then there was a another crash and it was a bear! That just made me run faster. There was a large tree and I started climbing it. Jun was also climbing the same tree as me. When you are desperate you do amazing things just to live. I got to the very top of the tree. There was Jun, she slipped and her hand grabbed a branch. "Matt, help me!" she screamed. "Sure I'll help, help you DIE THAT IS!" I yelled back, I broke the branch and Jun screamed all the way hitting every branch and landing on the bear. The bear attacked her and then ate her whole. (I want to keep this G rated as possible, trust me, you don't want to know how I describe it…) I got out of the tree and quickly ran to my house. Dad wasn't home and I thought I could freshen up a little. I then got a phone call from Davis. He asked me where was Jun. I told him the whole story; he leaped with joy and told his parents who seemed very happy. That is my story. – Matt 

I was destroying every thing in path and was heading towards to the next destiny stone which the those digibrats and there digimon were waiting for me. I soon entered the clearing where the last destiny stone was. As always I beat the heck out of their digimon and then proceed towards the destiny stone. Just then I heard a voice. The one with the hat and goggles quivered in fear. I turned and there was a girl heading this way. She called out "Mr. Muscle man, can I have your autograph? I'm your biggest fan and…" I screamed in horror, who is this, what does she want from me. "Come one more step and I will blast you to pieces!" I threatened. "You mean like this," she came so close she was 1 inch from my leg. Then she grabbed my leg saying how huggable and cute I was. I tried shaking her off my leg, but she stuck like glue. "I'm giving you one more chance…" I threatened, but she wouldn't listen. I then picked her off my leg and then blasted her to pieces by using my terra destroyer. She was soon incinerated. Then the boy with goggles and the one with the hat came towards me and started kissing my feet. I soon found out that she was never wanted by anybody in her world. All of a sudden a strange being appeared and his name was Azuglamon. He told me that I was created to destroy Jun and since I fulfilled that I could have an early retirement. That is my story. – BlackWarGreymon

I was practicing soccer when I saw dreaded Jun heading towards the field. Everybody on my team immediately ran away. I never let anything interfere with my soccer time, maybe Sora, but nothing else, if it's really a big emergency, that's a different story. Anyway I was still practicing when Jun came by. "Can I have your autograph" she squealed. "No way!" I answered, "Can you see I'm practicing?!" "Pleaseeeeeeee," she squealed once again. "Tell you what, I'll give a quick soccer lesson, wait one moment while I get a ball," I said. I went to the boy's locker and searched for something that would destroy Jun. I thought why not just work her out to death, nah, takes to long. I then noticed a proximity bomb (It's the one cartoon characters use) and painted it like a soccer ball. I then lighted it and went out back outside. There was Jun, standing there, looking like an idiot. I showed her some moves so I could let the fuse be used. When the fuse was near being gone I passed the bomb to Jun. When she received the bomb it went BOOM! Pieces of Jun flew all over the stadium like confetti. Boys from my team leaped out laughed and joked and gave me hearty pats on the back. – Tai

That's all, FOR NOW! Come here often to check for updates and other new ways to kill Jun. Speaking of killing Jun got any ideas? Post them in your review like this:

Jun killed by : Failed surgery 

Killer: Joe (Hey that's my idea and I will post it up later!)

Other than that don't forget to review and Arrei, if you are reading this, don't worry I'll write you a fic for being such a loyal fan!


End file.
